


Beast Killer, Indeed

by Act



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Inflation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Other, PWP, PWP without Porn, Pokephilia, Shame, Trans Character, Trans Gladion, Trans Male Character, Unrealistic Sex, listen. don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Act/pseuds/Act
Summary: A frustrated Gladion uses his best friend and cherished Pokemon, Type: Null as a sounding board to vent. He's not so great at dealing with this whole "crush" thing. The Pokemon does its best to comfort its Trainer, albeit perhaps taking an offhanded remark a little too seriously.This one's dedicated to all the other poor people who quietly searched to see if a fic like this existed yet, and were just as disappointed as I was. Same hat, my dude.





	

**Author's Note:**

> R18+!!
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS LIKE WHOA:  
> -Pokephilia! This is PWP! The boy fucks the Pokemon, spoilers. Type: Null isn't given psychic abilities, it isn't able to talk, etc. -- like, if zoophilia is a squick, this fic will VERY LIKELY GROSS YOU OUT.  
> -Trans Gladion! He has a vagina. I know the concepts surrounding the specific language trans folks use to refer to their bits is loaded, personal and private so, like, I did my best to use relatively neutral language (translation: it's never called his pussy or his cunt or anything like that).  
> -Gladion's age is never specified, though there's references to "adolescent hormones" and the like. It's easy contextually to read him as just being an inexperienced 18 year old but, uh, warning.
> 
> Thanks for checking out my fic! Please make sure you read the content warnings/tags, if someone just linked you this thing out of context. It's a bit uh lascivious and I don't want to stress anyone out. This is a work of fiction y'all please don't touch a real animal. Namaste.

The door slammed shut behind Gladion, the noise and his groan echoing at the same time. Invisible weights hung off the boy as he slumped into his hotel room, pausing to lock it behind himself (otherwise, people seemed to just help themselves in. Why doesn't anyone have manners on these godforsaken islands??) and hitch his knapsack on a hook. The TV clicked on as he sat on the edge of the bed, paying no attention to whatever program droned on in the background; Gladion just didn't much care for silence. In a lackadaisical gesture he tossed a Pokeball, Type: Null shimmering to its feet in a red aura, shaking its clattering head.

The Pokemon was the first thing able to draw his apathy's attention, and even draw a hint of a smile into his cheek.

"Hau didn't do too much of a number on you, did he?"

Null shook its head dutifully, trilling an echoed noise. Without waiting for permission, the Pokemon hopped alongside Gladion on the bed, the boy not even so much as flinching as it circled and padded, eventually settling busy talons across Gladion's lap. They had already been to the Pokemon Center; Gladion knew the actual answer, but the question--and the name--insisted upon itself regardless.

"Good," he replied, his hand worming its way beneath Null's collar, scratching beneath the helmet rim to rumbling purrs.

Only the droning Malasada ad added conversation, but in a responsive way, Gladion plucked a question he felt hanging in the air and continued, "How can one person be so irritatingly cheerful...?! Must be lovely not to have anything to worry about..."

He scoffed, looking down to his companion; Null's steel gaze met his own.

"That's not fair, is it. You're right."

Gladion's eyes and thoughts wandered, allowing himself the haze of unclear thoughts to overwhelm any conscious intent. His meandering mind seemed to doze until a wooden spoke jabbed his chest with a start.

"Null, what on Earth...?!" Gladion growled, flustered; Null certainly knew to be careful at this point!

And then, Gladion could have _sworn_ he heard a chirped, echoing _giggle_ from his Pokemon.

The words to question it got caught in a flustered, stuttering trap in his throat; before his thoughts could manage themselves in order, a delicate, deliberate claw of Null's craned up and gently prodded Gladion's cheek a couple of times. His hand slapped it reflexively; was there a bug? A spot? He felt nothing of note on his face, other than its own heat.

Its own heat.

"...ohmygod shut UP aaahh!!" Gladion huffed in am uncharacteristic outburst as he twisted his body in a snap, blushing face immediately buried in a pillow . A soothing trill sounded, the weight of Null's chitinous paw patting itself on his back a few, good, reassuring times. He wouldn't lift his head from the pillow, but continued regardless.

"It's that obvious, huh."

Another few pats.

"Ugh... Null, what am I going to do?"

Null stood for a moment, only to delicately set its armored head against its Trainer's torso and give a few little shoves (Gladion had long since learned to wear leather outerwear exclusively, lest he quickly have a shredded wardrobe). Gladion lifted his head in kind, looking to Null with frustrated, watery eyes. He scooched to his knees, then turned, still cradling the pillow against his chest, resting his chin on it and leaning against the head board. His head tilted, a bouncing bundle of blond locks rolling in his face. Dutifully Null moved as well, sitting next to the boy with the poise of a lion statue.

"I don't even know if Hau likes boys, Null. E-even then, I don't even know if Hau likes... you know," he scoffed and cut his gaze, "THIS kind of boy."

Though Null remained silent, a conversation occurred. Gladion kept replying to unheard and understood replies, sometimes equally silently, flustering worse with each phrase, overwhelmed and hopeless through breaking words and avoidant glances.

_You never know unless you try, Gladion._

"Statistics are against me."

_You never know._

"I DO know... that... I'd probably just ruin it, you know?"

_You do not._

"I know I'm... hh."

Silence regained control. The duo sat there, TV their only company, while Gladion's mind was a miasma of images, of Lillie and Hau and... mom. Lusamine, rather. He swallowed glass, silence regaling until a vulnerable voice confessed, "I'm just not sure I'm lovable... literally. Able to be loved."

Null had sat with stoic intent throughout the entire conversation, but that quip triggered the Pokemon into immediate action, trilling intently and bumping its wooden dome against his shoulder, eager talon pawing at his thigh. Carefully, intently, Null nuzzled Gladion, aiming but insistent.

"Ah! Haha, I love you too, Null."

He sighed with a smile and a cut glance, stroking Null's mane absently, allowing one arm to relinquish the pillow and pulling up his knees. Null's eyes showed a clear smile, even through the shadow perpetually cast over its face. His Pokemon's reaction surprised him a little--and that, in of itself surprised Gladion. He knew Null was smart. Of course, the conversations he would have with it were mainly self indulgent, but they likely wouldn't have persisted if he didn't receive the reciprocation he did.

Of course Null loved him.

However, much to his chagrin, his thoughts wandered to the sultry halls he tried so stalwartly to dodge--but teenage hormones rule the roost, no matter how much any other chickens may try and fight.

"Ugh," he pulled the pillow up to hide his face, and even through the mask he created, the words only whispered out, "what if i amend that to 'able to be found attractive', then, ahaheheh..."

Gladion sat alone in his dark world, ruminating endlessly over little interactions between him and certain Alolan boys and self doubt and doubts about his body and his past and he didn't even notice Null's talon again on his thigh until a good minute into his brooding. He peeked over the pillow with a single eye, seeing Null eye him, talon resting still and unwavering. He pat Null's neck dutifully.

"Ahaha, well i certainly appreciate the reassurance..."

Gladion crossed his arms with a breath, elbows on knees, chin hidden, hair covering one eye--the result being all but a single eye well concealed within his impenetrable emo fortress. He drifted off into--huh, yet another malasada ad. Hm.

Null pushed against his knee more intently; its talon never left to start.

The boy's eyebrow cocked, gaze meeting Null. A possibility--a dangerous, fleeing possibility--flickered through his mind, but it was too impish to remain; gone in an instant. Oh well. 

"Null, buddy, what's up?"

Null's head dipped and rolled, silver eyes piercing Gladion's in a way he could tell was significant but inscrutable. It chirped a few short notes, claws eager and pushing. A confused Gladion puzzled--until he blinked and laughed languidly.

"Aha, well i appreciate it," his tone became irreverent and imitative, "YOU'RE very attractive, too, Null."

As it would turn out, Pokemon are not especially adept at perceiving sarcasm.

The fact that neither Null's demeanor nor posture changed in response to Gladion's joking comment made him falter for a moment, wry grin collapsing into confusion. Still Null sat, insectoid paw intent, the faintest of wags in its tail fin, eyes eager and expectant. Again it chittered.

"Um."

That earlier impish thought returned in full force, bursting through the halls of his mind with a rambling peal.

Of course it wasn't the first time Gladion considered it. The world likes to pretend one's teenage years are a confusing--but predictable--time, that budding sexuality is giggling about other genders, eyeing classmates and love notes, likely because the reality is uncomfortable. The reality that sexuality often floods in like a storm surge, madly leaking into unexpected, weird facets, of teenagers blushing and making a dolls hump one another, of kissing pillows and getting odd feelings seeing creatures mate and sticking all sorts of things where they absolutely do not belong.

Gladion was no stranger to this flood.

He never seriously considered it, but of course he'd seen Null, ahem, excited before. It darted through his mind like an urban legend, a cryptid you're pretty sure is a folk tale but by God you can't help laying awake and thinking, not necessarily understanding your latent fascination.

Gladion's blush intensified. Null's claw remained. He didn't realize his breathing becoming labored. He swallowed.

_Null._

Thin fingers dug deeper into his pillow, looking away for some imaginary answer, just anywhere other than Null. He bit his lip.

_...you're my best friend. I'm... God, I'm disgusting. Can you smell my excitement? Why am--aahh!!_

Gladion's gasp lept out of his throat thoroughly without permission; Null moved. Its smooth claws shifted, slipping a paw clumsily underneath his blouse, both exposing his stomach a little and grazing its cool claws against the same real estate.

This forced this moment to its crisis.

Every breath Gladion huffed was cotton; he couldn't help but look back to Null now. The pokemon sat pensive and curious, claw still and eyes locked on its trainer. Concern growing, Null trilled a little and retreated slightly, sensing discomfort. It shifted its weight between front legs, chattering and looking away.

Gladion's thoughts managed to coalesce enough to address this moment, now there was some space. Undeniably his body was flushed, but, he knew better.

Right?

Gathering all his strength, he leaned forward and pet Null's mane tenderly, offering a sincere, if stuttered, "Null, d-don't feel bad, okay? You didn't do anything wrong, buddy, I'm just, uh, going... through a lot, and i ju--oh. Oh no."

Gladion idly glanced down, and couldn't help but notice glistening pink flesh bobbing out of Null"s charcoal belly fur.

_Null's hard. Why is Null hard. Why on earth is Null hard. Null why are you hard. Null. Oh my God._

Gladion's mind shattered into a disoriented mess of quarter-second thoughts and automatic motions, not all of which he immediately understood. A compulsive glance shot between Null's eyes, its length, the room (no one's ever in the room next to us, right [blinds are closed]), the door (locked [triple checked]), back to Null. All Gladion knew was his body was on fire, and whether it was shame or guilt or arousal or anything else was just as much God's guess as his.

He held a clenched fist of grey fur. He swallowed. He felt the weight of a blood oath, the sword of Damacles above him, and he felt as though any words, any actions after this moment would push him over a precipice.

He remembered that foggy night of escaping the Aether Foundation with Null.

"...i-it's okay, Null."

Shaky hands wove through its mane. Gladion dared to move--he leaned forward, sitting, tucking his head down and resting it against Null's chest; he heard rumbled purrs and its heart. He sighed, digits wandering without instruction. They wandered down the thick neck, his toned shoulders clad in ashy fur, down its sides. He counted each rib deep beneath muscle and fur.

The precipice.

"Null."

He swallowed, and it seemed as though he left his body, leaving the unbelievable action he was about to do to whatever autopilot or spirit wanted to guide his wretched form.

"I. You're, um, pretty... worked up, huh. I want..."

Too much. The words died in subcommittee. He grimaced.

Null wasn't that naive. A talon slid gently up Gladion's back, Null looking down through its helmet to its trainer. While it was more a cockatiel bob, anyone would have recognized it as an unambiguous nod, steely gaze intentioned to the boy.

Gladion met the gaze, and despite a waver, nodded back.

It seemed to collapse at once. Daring hands slid down Null's flanks, towards its stomach, and all at once, Gladion felt a lump and trembling digits wrapped their lewd way around the hot, slick flesh they found. Gladion gasped at the heat, synchronous with a breathy sigh and a reflexive hip jab from Null. He felt Null's racing pulse so intensely. He gathered the mettle to look through errant hair-- Null's cock throbbed in his grip, wet pink skin, tapered, thick--palpable lump at its base by the sheath.

"Y-you're already dripping, oh my God."

The direct demeanor in his words shocked Gladion (but not enough to derail him a moment). Every action was automatic now, fueled by instinct or shame or blind desire. Somewhere, locked in his mind was a panicking boy but he wasn't loud enough to win this duel. Eager fingers gently squeezed, traced, inspected.

Null cooed and chirped readily, pensive but bucking into Gladion's grip. Its claws became curious too, snaking back under his shirt, smooth, cool flesh recording every electric twist and turn they made. Null's paw rested on his flat tum, following its rise and fall.

"O-oh my g--Null-!" He moaned shamelessly now, squirming in reaction to the Pokemon's reciprocal touch. Releasing Null's excitement, Gladion couldn't help but flop back on the bed, stealing the pillow and clinging on for dear life, muddling his moans and rolling his eyes back. He couldn't believe that something as simple as a Pokemon, ahem, feeling him up could devolve him to a moaning mess, but there was likely much occurring that he couldn't believe.

Null rolled its grip, adoring how soft its trainer was, petting, driving Gladion wild. Claws clumsily pawed at Gladion's belt. Null's talons were powerful, but sported very limited dexterity.

_Holy shit i can't believe what I'm doing._

He felt his Pokemon's obvious intention and somehow died a little more. Never in his short life did Gladion believe he'd do something like "pull his pants down for a pokemon," but hey firsts for everything, huh.

As his shaky fingers worked to unclasp a belt buckle, he couldn't help but reflect on the fact he'd never had sex before. Thus was not necessarily how he imagined his first time, all things being honest.

Null shifted back as Gladion attended to his wardrobe, scuttering to his side. There he laid, sprawled, still in a top and a jacket, but pants and boxers mid thigh. Reflexive hands jet to cup and mask his shame, wincing his eyes shut. However, his fingers laid in a dangerous proximity.

_Lord, I'm soaked. I'm DROOLING. God._

Pensive gripping of his blond puff of hair, one finger slid over himself to inspect his situation; his lips were puffy and hot and pulsing. He was soaked through his inner thighs--a thread of his fluid bridged his his lips and his boxers.

He was a mess. He was a horny, riled mess.

Gladion laid there for a moment overwhelmed, breathing labored; Null had no particular introspection regarding the height of its arousal. All it knew was it ached, and it wanted. Null glanced over his trainer and pawed over a fuzzy leg, inquisitive. With little finesse, a hard, three-finger claw framed and shoved against Gladion's wanton sex, his clit pinned captive between the two front claws, pulling a groan from the boy as the sensation trapped him.

His guilt was fading, in lieu of eager lust. Eager enough to pause, look around, and consider logistics. How to most easily make... this... work. How to align their anatomies.

Gladion clenched his fists. "N-Null, why don't you... hop off the bed, and I'll..."

Null complied immediately, listening for its next command. Gladion took his pillow and scoot to the very edge of the bed, legs dangling off. Using his heels for leverage, he pushed his hips aloft, quickly sliding the pillow beneath his ass to raise him. As soon as his legs relaxed, Null chittered and happily pinned one half of his pants and boxers to the floor, pulling them off, but only one leg, leaving the fabric bunched around the other ankle alone. He looked up, seeing his Pokemon patiently waiting for its next instruction.

He pat the mattress next to him, "...alright, come on up before i snap out of this, ahaha..."

Null trilled and hopped up, gracelessly shoving its haunches between the boy's legs, front claws on the bed, framing Gladion next to his ribs, rear paws firm on the floor. A sheer alignment coincidence dragged Null's leaky cock against his waiting slit on the way up; Gladion arched lewdly with a breathy moan; in a snap, most of Gladion's face was hidden behind his open palm grip.

The beast was on top of him. He could feel the sheer weight of the creature, its heat, its heft; he was pinned like a specimen. His fur smelled of cool metal and soil and musk. Null's mane dangled loosely in Gladion's face; his hands reached up to grip Null's neck regardless. With a small kick, the boy locked his heels around Null's waist, the position rolling the duo's hips together and pressing their heated sexes together in bliss. Its shaft hugged tight against his waiting folds, hips bucking with groans and trills, pre and slime mixing into a lurid puddle. This was the only thing in either party's worlds.

Gladion wanted more.

"Null...! I-okay, listen..."

Lord, he didn't want to be cliche.

"I want it, you want it," he spat, "j-just...! Listen to me, it's," he groaned at even the thought of saying it, "my... ugh. First time. You know tha--aah!" (Null's bucking hit a sweet spot), "ah, but... it's not my first time having--it's my first time with...anyone else oh my God I'm dying just take it slow that's all, aahh-!" he rushed, words and points lost among pleasure.

He felt Null nod enthusiastically with two short chirps and felt its hips shuffle just enough, lowered just a little. The next couple jabs of Null's length were prodding, searching--its tip nestled into those aching lips just enough to find his entrance, that place with a little more give.

Gladion's eyes pulled wide as dinner plates, desperately trying to hide his blushing, drooling visage behind his hand. Null was right there. Null's shaft was about to--aahh, his mind blanked with anxiety and nerves and desperation and all he could do was gasp and nod, a prisoner to the feeling.

Null's hips trembled; it barely pushed. The cock felt Gladion's final refuse of worry dissolve into resolution, his sex relenting to its dribbling tip. Null shoved. It's member slipped smoothly into the first inch of Gladion, his pulsing, gripping walls wrapping around it for dear life.

"Aaahh!! N-Null!" His back craned, his vision flashed faint with ecstasy. He didn't even consciously choose to speak, but out of that thirsty mouth blurted, "more...!"

Null nodded and arched its back and threw its hips--probably moreso than Gladion bargained for. Most of that throbbing length shoved into his velvet, the boy feeling immediately stuffed to the point of breaking. He squirmed against his sudden invader, crying out, clamping for dear life. He felt like this pokemon might rip him in half at any moment--and that he'd be perfectly okay with that fate. His vision haloed, which was honestly irrelevant; his hand relinquished his face to grip back onto Null's neck, burying his head into the flurry of shaggy fur before him, the world outside of this mane and this scent too much for his mind to bear.

Null held fast for a moment, most of its cock sheathed happily within its trainer. The duo throbbed in silent, swirling pleasure, Gladion adjusting hungrily to Null's breadth and heat. For a moment, his thoughts bounced to--of all things--Lusamine. He thought of his despondent, disapproving mother, how furious she was merely at Null's rescue to disown the boy. He couldn't help but imagine what overwhelming, crushing shame and dishonor it would bring to that woman to see him in this moment, squirming lustfully beneath a chimeric beast.

Good.

That thought alone spurned Gladion's hips in motion, gentle rocking back and forth. Another flushed wave overcame him, that stubborn thought echoing-- _if she's going to disown her own son, I'm going to make it worth her fucking while. Your son's a filthy little pokephile, Lusamine. I love it. I love it._

Null responded to Gladion's thrusts in kind, trilling and bucking its aching cock, wet fleshing and schlocking fluids ringing out, already dripping down both party's thighs. It could feel Gladion's heat clench and twitch to its every motion, his curious body dragging its cock in all its own. Gladion had only played with his fingers, household objects he should definitely not have shoved in his sex (oh well); the night and day contrast was numbing and maddening in the best of ways. Every thrust he felt Null's momentary absence with blinding need and the shove of that cock's returned pulled a whimper or a moan at every turn.

Null did a good job of keeping a cautious pace initially to allow Gladion's adjustment to his thickness, but undeniable instinct bled into the Pokemon's mind, its humping jabs getting a little more erratic. Shaking talons adjusted and gripped into sheets, leaning forward, bucking harder. Gladion's heels bounced against Null's flank, occasionally feeling the tickle of its tail fin, the cold roughness of its plated scales. The boy pulled back, allowing himself some air and the bravery of glancing at the sin before him; he looked between their bodies, one of his hands parting Null's mane. He saw his own stomach, heaving and slick with fluids, his Pokemon's pulsing bone buried half in him. Lord, what a picture. Null bucked; Gladion saw the shining length vanish into him at the same time as the stretched heat crashed in his core once more, moaning, watching.

"H-holy--ahh, Null...!" he caught his breath, "can you imagine... how Lusamine? Would react? H-aah...!"

The niddering laugh rattling within Null's helmet was undeniable, punctuated with a sly thrust.

"She was so mad I just s-saved you! Hahh, how mad would f-fucking you make her! Oh God...," Gladion groaned, his shame mixing with pleasure to stoke his arousal. He needed to say it aloud. His apprehension melted into lurid defiance, the trembling boy embracing the wretched act, exalting in this ambrosia.

Null groaned forward and jabbed, hilting its cock with a pop for the first time. Its knot wasn't swollen; simple topography making the base of his equipment thicker; either way, it was the most Gladion had ever felt in his short life. The two bodies were as close as possible, chests pinned together, Gladion trapped, finally feeling Null's wet fur rub against his petals and his pulsing clit. His greedy entrance was practically sucking and tugging Null's girth itself, full to the brim, wild pressure jolting clear through to his stomach as his virgin body stretched tight around it. The pair both sounded, then slowed, grinding shallowly together.

"Oh God, can I hold onto your h-helmet buddy, I think i-it'd give me... oh fuck, a good grip, mm..."

Null chirped and Gladion's hands darted, revving onto a wooden spoke on either side and lewdly tugging, a satisfied toothy grin pulling into the boy's cheeks, eyes closed again. He rocked down, groaning, rolling his hips, swirling Null's cock inside of him. Null tensed, bucking, pinning him down and following his lead, their pace bouncing back steady, Gladion pulling on its helmet for dear life. The Pokemon pulled, shoved, jabbed his aching self deeper, deeper into its trainer.

Instinct was taking over.

Null huffed, pulling upright slightly, leaning forward for leverage, even pulling Gladion's ass up a bit with it. Its hips started shakily, but in a moment were outright jackhammering down into Gladion's sore hole, slipping and popping in and out quicker and quicker. Null's haunches trembled, throbbing cock drooling more pre with every thrust. Null looked straight forward, crowing rhythmically, louder, reaching a crescendo mixed with Gladion's whimpers and cries. The boy's teeth grit, determined, body on fire and felt like collapsing in any moment and enduring with reverent bliss.

"N-Null!! Hahh, s-slow down a little, aahh!"

Null did not slow down a little.

The pokemon ignored its trainer. Null's cries grew more eager and desperate, bucking and slamming, Gladion apprehensive and trapped and having no choice but to endure the pace--his body protested and shuddered. With a determined reverence he chose to accept this, that Null was in control. The boy felt helpless. He felt like prey. He saw glistening claws beneath him; at any moment, he could be ripped to shreds without much effort at all. Null was deciding what to do, and in some show of affection, of devotion, Gladion would demonstrate his piety. In that moment, Gladion thought that Null could easily kill him, and he would be okay with that.

He still held onto Null's mask intently (and for the remainder of his life, Gladion would never be impressed with a bull rider's puny eight seconds ever again). The Pokemon's pace grew even yet; Gladion thought--is he cumming? He could feel the cock throb harder within him, swelling and twitching, and mused aloud. "A-are you close?!"

Null didn't acknowledge Gladion, but even then he puzzled; the sensation remained relatively static--wouldn't Null's (Lord he couldn't believe he was thinking this) knot be swelling up? Wouldn't he be able to feel that?

His instinct would prove correct. Null's body trembled in a supernatural manner, a sudden jolt like an apprehending spirit. Its pupils constricted tight, crying out and staring to the ceiling, its framed huffing and squirming. A talon stomped and shivered; more cries.

"Null...?!"

While Gladion was being fucked silly, he was still reasonably certain of his faculties. He would have sworn on his life Null was heavier. He glanced over; a talon pulsed, sprouting in size, growing. Null's lurching chest heaved, pressed, blossomed. His trembling form squirmed, some otherworldly aura possessing the creature.

"...oh my God."

Null wiggled, each twitch throwing new heft into its changing body. The immediate implication struck Gladion just in time to stare in mortified curiosity between their bodies; sure enough, the pulsing current over his Pokemon struck his cock in a wave, Null's member bulging bigger in three or four rapid pulses, remaining proportionate to its growing form. His entranced stretched pitifully, gritting his teeth and crying desperately at this next crucible, that already-huge cock melding him to new limits. His feeble mouth mumbled "I'm gonna die," sardonically, all the while Null's tail flopped and wagged, rear paws kicking and throwing, heavy breathes rattling. The locks of fur hanging down faded in time with the pulses, pigment draining, ashen fading to stark white. A shaky claw snapped up and gripped the crown of its helm. Synchronous, the Pokemon cried in a seeming victory as its crushing claw shattered his wooden prison, cracks spreading like rivulets across its surface. The two chunks Gladion clung onto fell to the bed, still locked in his grip while Null shook the remainder off with a hefty shake, landing about the bed and the room. Its heretofore trapped crest furled and unfurled pensively, beak lulling and catching its breath, eyes dead ahead in adjustment. Null blinked.

"You could EVOLVE?" Gladion cried, his longtime friend still shaking and recuperating, still buried deep in Gladion's sex. He couldn't help but immediately take stock of Null's new appearance, previously hidden beneath that unsightly helm. A glistening bill ending in a threatening point, two shimmering snaggle teeth, snowy fur and a crown punctuated with handsome ears pricked and listening. Null's crest flicked, clearly emoting.

Releasing the chunks of Null's prior form, Gladion couldn't help but reach up and laugh. He laughed, stroking its fur, hands leading up to a new exposed jawline, cupping up behind its ears, thumbs petting and pressing into the downy fluff on Null's crown. The Pokemon trilled--it sounded different now--eyes smiling wide, craning a proud neck down and immediately nuzzling, nipping its trainer's cheeks, cooing, purring.

"God, l-look at you! Aah, you're... God, Null," for some reason it still felt passe to call the creature "handsome" or, say "attractive" or "hot as hell", no matter what thoughts raced through Gladion's mind as cold steel pressed into his cheek. Null chirped and, with little warning, shoved its fat tongue into Gladion's mouth, greeted with a started noise and a soft moan from the trainer.

To call the action "kissing" would be a blatant misnomer, as that implies some degree of lip-locking. No, as the duo's hips bucked again, rhythm resuming, Gladion surrendered and openly suckled Null's tongue, his own grazing and pressing against it through groans and giggles. Again Gladion's hands lost themselves in its mane, holding onto Null's thick neck and using his upper body for leverage to bounce against its shaft.

It didn't take long for Null to get worked up to its prior pace again. Starting from apprehensive jabs with one or two especially rough ones interspersed, it pressed, and pressed, and soon its flesh was pounding in and out of Gladion once more, the boy's cries growing and singing, relinquishing his liplock on that thick tongue--Null then licked his neck, his ear in lieu, the shivering wetness amplifying the intense heat, the blinding pressure inside his stomach from Null's even-larger cock. Any words Gladion attempted scrambled into unintelligible moans, the sweltering heat and pulsing feeling cutting him off at the pass.

Gladion hurt. He also didn't care. Again Null was at its jackhammer pace, wrecking his slit into joyful oblivion. He felt helpless and small and excited, at the total behest of the chimeric beast.

Null chirped, seemingly in alarm. This time, Gladion felt it. While the pace made distinguishing any one individual sensation a challenge, Null's cock took slightly more effort to hilt on the past couple strokes. It popped in with more force and resistance. It punched into him that much harder. Yep, Gladion didn't have a doubt at all--that was the beast's knot inflating. His entire form shuddered in aroused anticipation, heels again locking around Null and holding on for dear life, bracing for final impact.

"Y-you're close, oh my God Null you're close, aren't you."

The Pokemon trilled desperately, bucking wildly.

It shoved in on each subsequent stroke with more challenge, stretching Gladion's lips to higher and higher limits. It began to take effort to dislodge from Gladion's depths, pulling eagerly against his entrance on each thrust, Null's member swollen and throbbing to ecstasy.

And then, with a final heroic shove that Gladion could have sworn would never succeed, with unbelievable resistance Null hilted its length in its prone trainer with a tinny call, crying, knot swelling fat in a wave within Gladion's twitching walls as the beast came, pulsing its seed into Gladion's depths. Its beak clamped reflexively on the small of the boy's neck, yet somehow the metal bill was nowhere near the most intense sensation in the moment. The immediate hot cum, the even-greater pressure--Gladion shouted in bliss. Null still bucked, milking itself, jet after jet spurting into the squirming, crying boy, four, five, six--Gladion whimpered and looked, reached down with his hands and rest them on his stomach. Sure enough, seven--he felt it, eight--a bulge. Nine. Ten. He stopped counting, shaking fingers tracing his swelling stomach. Was he cumming too? God only knew as he thrashed and cried, prodding at his taught gut, inner walls trying their damndest to clamp and squeeze but the fluid pressure proving too powerful.

Null's hips slowed, then stopped, resting, knot lodged firm and sound within its trainer. Both parties gasped for dear life, finally catching air after who knows how long of drowning. Gladion shifted, groaned, still admiring the wanton, pulsing heat within him. A reflexive hand reached up and stroked Null's neck and jaw, the boy bleary eyed but smiling. The other reached up and made a futile attempt to smooth his disastrous hair.

"...g-good boy, hahh."

Null cooed, delicately nuzzling.

After a few minutes in peaceful afterglow, Null chirped a few times in warning; Gladion only nodded. With care and patience, Null craned its hips back, tugging, pulling, until--pop!!--out its glistening cock came, in a cascading gush of clearish cum. Gladion whimpered and groaned at the releasing pressure, his gaping sex purple-red and pulsing. Null hopped down, immediately shoving a broad tongue against his slit to clean up the mess. Gladion gasped and squirmed with a giggle, palm against Null's forehead.

"Eager much...?! You know I'm going to need at least a couple days, N--"

Gladion paused.

"You're not really Null anymore, are you."

He finally sat upright, despite his aching body's protest.

"We gotta think of a new name for you, buddy."

\-----

_Professor Wicke:_

_I felt as though it would be of pertinence to the Aether Foundation to be alerted to the fact that as it turns out, Type: Null can, and does, evolve. I have taken the liberty to name this pokemon "Silvally."_

_Regards,_

_Gladion_

_***  
Gladion,_

_Incredible! Do you have any insight about how the creature evolved? In our research, we exposed the subjects to every conceivable stone known, trained them past reason, and had little success. Hope you're doing well!_

_Wicke_

_***_

_Professor Wicke:_

_Some pokemon evolve via a close enough bond with their trainers, correct? That would be my best guess._

_Gladion_


End file.
